User talk:Uhohspaghhetiohs
Hey, I ike HTF alot!! I have a few OCs but most of them are mainly Marvel based. Here is a list: Webb (based of spider-man, he is the HTF universe's Spidey) Lec (Based on Electro, Electro's Counterpart in HTF) Uhohspaghhetiohs (talk) 02:49, March 10, 2013 (UTC)Uhohspagghetiohs Episodes Sure you can add your episodes, only if they're full episodes. There are separate pages for HTF Break, Love Bites, and Kringles. They were all once on a single page, but I moved them since it was getting crowded and long to load. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 02:43, March 11, 2013 (UTC) P.S. - You might want to try making your episodes a bit longer (except for HTF Break, Love Bites, and Kringles). Character Suggestions Any character suggestions based on Marvel Characters? I will not ACCEPT any PUNISHER based OC suggestions!!! I can't make a Punisher-based OC unless he uses guns. Yes. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 17:14, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Ok, what marvel character do you want my next OC to be based on? Uhohspaghhetiohs (talk) 17:19, March 12, 2013 (UTC)Uhohspaghhetiohs I don't know. But speaking of which, Phineas and Ferb is getting a Marvel crossover episode this summer. Proof is here. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 17:28, March 12, 2013 (UTC) You have to add categories to your articles, man. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 19:50, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Me =\= Vandal I didn't mean to! It was accident, I saw a blank spot and decided to add Pierre, I am so sorry Fine, I forgive you. Just don't do it again. Uhohspaghhetiohs (talk) 01:10, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Hail Spiderman Sure he can. Heck, put Eejit in it too. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 20:44, March 13, 2013 (UTC) You can start by writing what you thought of for the plot. Then I'll try to finish where you left off. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 20:55, March 13, 2013 (UTC) By the way... Can you help complete the previous season (Season 35) by making some of the unmade episodes? Lord O' Darkness (talk) 01:07, March 14, 2013 (UTC) OkUhohspaghhetiohs (talk) 01:08, March 14, 2013 (UTC)Uhohspaghhetiohs Go ahead. By the way, I already added Kiwi x White Kiwi on Couplings page. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 01:36, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Characters based on Spider-Man They do seem like crossovers if you think about it. They may not have the same names as the original characters, but they have identical descriptions. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 20:24, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Actually not really. This is how my OCs work: Consider every universe different. The HTF universe is one of them. The cross over characters come from the real world, but my OCs are the Counterparts to the marvel characters of our universe. and they don't really have identical descriptions. You shouldn't make too much characters based on spider-man (unless altering their descriptions a bit more). Or people might think you're plagiarizing. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 20:46, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Ok, Lord O' Darkness. My Marvel based OCs will have more altered descriptions. But I will also clarify if anyone calls me a copycat like this guy. Re: Bye Bella What happened? Are you leaving the wiki?? 17:16, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Not realy. I thought you were because i saw your deviantart journal. Oh...I left dA a few months ago and was going to leave the wiki in the process. Yea, I'm not leaving...for now at least. ^^ 17:28, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Box/DVD covers I don't make those. HTF1234 does. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 01:52, March 16, 2013 (UTC) I can't make gifs. But I will try to make Tony's image. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 16:09, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Not to be the bearer of bad news, but... Some characters like Webb and Tony are virtually similar to the characters they were based on. They still seem more like crossovers. When a show makes a character based off another character, they change his/her traits. Example: Splendid is based off Superman. But he doesn't wear the same outfit. At least change their outfits but keep their powers. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 16:37, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I've been asleep for the last few hours, but of choose I will! 18:20, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Come on, at least go and say it on Amlover's talk page. 15:42, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Eejit and Bruiser I only added legs because I thought it would fit, but it turns out it only works for fish (as fins). Is it okay if I switch back to the old image of Eejit and revise Bruiser's? Lord O' Darkness (talk) 19:54, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Of Course Not What would you like me to do? 15:30, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Okay.. 15:57, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Bruiser's debut How about when he becomes Waddles' bodyguard to prevent Spot from eating him. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 19:39, April 1, 2013 (UTC) You don't have to keep repeating the same message on my talk page. Just work on the episode. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 19:56, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Category To add categories to an article, just click the Add Category tab at the bottom of the page and type in the names (choices will appear depending on letters typed, so you can choose). Lord O' Darkness (talk) 01:34, April 5, 2013 (UTC) P.S. - I made a category for your OCs. I may have missed some though. I don't want to keep adding categories for people who don't do it themselves! Lord O' Darkness (talk) 15:01, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Time Travel Palooza! It looks like it's going to be a bit too complicated. Maybe we should drop some characters or something. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 16:32, April 13, 2013 (UTC) The Time Periods: Prehistoric Egypt Greek Roman Middle Ages Arabia Viking Crusades Renaissance Feudal Asia Pirates Pilgrims French and American Revolution Industrial Civil War Cowboy World War One The 1920's World War Two Vietnam Millennium 2012 Future RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 16:34, April 16, 2013 (UTC) IT'S BELLA!!! Read the title... 01:55, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Sorry!! I didn't know!!Uhohspaghhetiohs (talk) 01:58, May 1, 2013 (UTC):( Well obviously...nvm, just think before you act, please? ^^; OkUhohspaghhetiohs (talk) 02:01, May 1, 2013 (UTC)I'm gonna wreck it ...Why? I didn't know it was your IP I meant the "I'm gonna wreck it" part, and my computer is using about 6 IP's somehow... I just needed to type that. i was watching Wreck It Ralph and I can't get that catchphrase out of my mind!!! Thought so. XD I lol'd when I saw the Turbo Tastic scene Haven't seen it yet. :P It's actually on my 'to buy' list Seen the movie, in english and in spanish You speak Spanish? Sí Lucky bitch... :) : Fisrt lingua? Yup, but I prefer english (Fisrt, lol) Ok. :P And you're taught in school or...? It is my natural language. But as I mentioned before, I don't speak spanish much Ah, ok. The Tuatara I thought it's time we made his starring debut...any ideas? Also instead of his tail missing, we could give him a shirt that says "Not a lizard". Lord O' Darkness (talk) 15:20, May 2, 2013 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mcN12DcsdFw This one's a must-watch! XD 10:54, May 5, 2013 (UTC) What I meant by alternate outfits was everyday clothes. When they're not fighting, most live their everyday lives and just wear casuals. Sorry. 17:16, May 5, 2013 (UTC) The Tuatara's debut I changed the title to Two Against Tuatara. And it's going to introduce my latest character. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 00:15, May 6, 2013 (UTC) So can I write the episode or are you? Maybe I'll write it tomorrow. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 00:18, May 6, 2013 (UTC) RP Blog Hey, my phone is having a seizure and I won't be able to get on to the blog for a while. :( 15:15, May 8, 2013 (UTC) And I'm out of credit. -.-' Love you, too, Telstra. 15:24, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Your new wiki Yeah, you can use Seth (all rights reserved). Lord O' Darkness (talk) 00:25, May 14, 2013 (UTC) It's not totally his fault Webb is still VERY identical to Spiderman. Maybe I'll change his costume a bit. If it happens again, THEN the anon will be banned. What should Webb's redesigned costume look like? Lord O' Darkness (talk) 16:28, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Can I also give the suit four eyes/lenses like a real spider? Lord O' Darkness (talk) 16:45, May 15, 2013 (UTC)